La dernière lettre
by GlitterHeaven
Summary: Harry Potter a écrit une unique et dernière lettre... Mais pourquoi, et à qui est-elle destinée ? EN PAUSE.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K. Rowling !

____________________________________________

_Mon Amour,_

_Je me souviendrai toute ma vie de notre première rencontre… Et de ce qui suivit…_

_L'été chassait peu à peu le printemps et, ce jour-là, le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, malgré cette fin d'après-midi. J'avais décidé d'aller me balader dans le parc, en attendant de retrouver des amis dans l'un ou l'autre endroit branché. Depuis la fin de la guerre qui avait bouleversé mon monde, nous profitions un maximum de la vie. Chacun savait à quel point elle pouvait être courte…_

_Et toi, tu étais là, tranquillement assise sur un banc à l'ombre d'un platane, à lire un vieux bouquin. Tes fins cheveux blonds quelques fois soulevés par le vent venaient voltiger devant tes yeux. Mais tu les remettais en place d'un geste de la main. Ta robe de soie verte me troublait plus qu'on ne pouvait l'imaginer. Elle s'allait tellement bien à ta peau pâle ! Je sentais mon cœur battre de plus en plus vite, je me vidais de toute pensée. Seule ton image persistait devant mes yeux. Sans vraiment me rendre compte de ce que je faisais, je suis venu m'asseoir à tes côtés. Tu as relevé la tête et m'as souri. Je restais bouche bée devant des dents d'une telle blancheur et des yeux aussi gris et pénétrants._

_J'hésitais à parler, de peur de briser cet instant. Heureusement, tu as pris la parole la première. Et ce fut magique._

_Ta voix était chaude et caressante. On a fait connaissance, on s'est raconté nos vies… Tu avais l'air tellement étonnée à l'idée que je n'avais pas terminé mes études ! J'aurais voulu te donner toutes les raisons qui m'ont poussé à arrêter. Mais je savais que, si je le faisais, je te perdrais à jamais. Je t'ai expliqué maladroitement que j'avais eu de trop nombreux problèmes pour avoir encore envie de décrocher mon diplôme, même si je n'avais plus qu'une année à faire. Tu m'as dit que tu venais d'être acceptée à l'université. Oh ! tu allais faire de grandes études ! Et je voyais que tu en avais les capacités. Je sentais en toi l'ambition mélangée à l'audace. Je ne doutais pas que tu étais capable de tout pour arriver à tes fins. Je ne doutais pas non plus que tes fins justifiaient tes moyens…_

_Tu me subjuguais. Plus je te voyais, plus je te trouvais exceptionnelle._

_Toi, tu disais que j'étais tout à fait charmant. J'en étais flatté. Tu as voulu savoir comment je m'étais fait cet étrange éclair barrant mon front. J'étais quelque peu gêné, j'ai hésité à t'expliquer. Et puis je me suis lancé dans mon récit. Et tu t'excusas. Mais ce n'était pas ta faute ! Comment aurais-tu pu savoir que c'était le souvenir de l'accident de voiture qui avait tué mes parents ? Tu dus bien admettre que j'avais raison, tout en répliquant que c'est malgré tout un sujet délicat et que tu aurais bien pu te douter que ce n'était pas la marque d'un passé heureux. Je ris, sans pouvoir me retenir. Oh non ! ce passé ne fut pas heureux ! Et tu ne pouvais même pas t'imaginer à quel point j'ai souffert. Peut-être plus que tous ceux qui ont fait partie de ce monde, peut-être plus que tous ceux qui m'ont accompagné dans mon combat…_

_Ta compagnie m'était la plus agréable qui fût, mais le Temps ne m'attendait pas : je devais partir. Tu souris tristement. Tu savais qu'il aurait fallu se quitter. Tu n'imaginais seulement pas que ce serait si tôt… Mon cœur se serra. Je te proposai alors de m'accompagner. Tu ne voulais pas t'imposer, bien sûr, mais je voulais prolonger notre première rencontre. Et te présenter à mes amis. J'espérais qu'ils te plairaient, parce que je ne voulais pas te décevoir. Tu as certainement dû remarquer ma nervosité. Aujourd'hui encore, je te suis reconnaissant de ne pas y avoir fait allusion et d'avoir continué à parler gaiement tout au long du trajet qui nous séparait du restaurant dans lequel j'avais rendez-vous. Tu m'avoua plus tard que tu avais été plus nerveuse que moi, mais que tu n'avais rien laissé paraître… Je fus impressionné d'une telle maîtrise de soi._

_Mes amis étaient déjà là, riant, à notre table habituelle… J'ai saisi ta main et t'ai entrainée jusqu'à eux. Peu à peu, les rires s'éteignirent. Ils ont échangé des regards plein d'effroi et l'air s'est empli d'incompréhension. J'étais vraiment embarrassé. Pourtant, tu n'as pas semblé avoir remarqué ce changement d'attitude. Tu leur présentais un visage souriant. Je fis rapidement les présentations. Eux d'habitude si joyeux et si démonstratifs se taisaient. J'étais de plus en plus mal à l'aise._

_Tu engageas la conversation. Tu essayais d'établir des liens, malgré la barrière invisible qui s'était formée à notre arrivée…_

_J'étais épaté de te voir à l'aise parmi tant de gens qui te ressemblaient si peu. Malgré la simplicité de ta tenue, on percevait ton goût raffiné pour les richesses. Certains nous dévisageaient sans retenue. J'aurais voulu les frapper. Oh ! ne sois pas choquée ! Même des amis se battent de temps en temps. Et pour toi, je les aurais tous tués…_

_Le dîner se passa convenablement. Tu avais réussi à radoucir l'atmosphère. La soirée continua en discothèque. Sur la piste, on ne voyait que toi. Tu ondulais sur la musique. Je voyais bien que tu ne plaisais pas tant que ça à mes amis. J'en étais vraiment attristé mais je restais persuadé qu'ils finiraient par t'apprécier._

_Tu étais fatiguée, tu voulais rentrer… Mes amis ne te firent pas la bise : ils se contentèrent d'un signe de la main en guise d'au revoir. Je t'ai raccompagnée chez toi. Nous prenions notre temps, déambulant dans les rues désertes, nous tenant par la taille et échangeant des baisers. Sans vraiment savoir comment, nous nous sommes retrouvés dans ta chambre, à nous aimer avec passion._

_Au petit matin, je me suis arraché à ta contemplation. J'ai parcouru ton appartement, cherchant à te connaître un peu plus à travers tes meubles. Des œuvres d'art parsemaient les moindres recoins, donnant un sentiment d'importance à ta demeure. Tu aimais le chic. Dans la vaste cuisine, je réussis à te préparer un petit déjeuner digne d'une reine. Tu avais l'air tellement heureuse quand je t'ai réveillée doucement et que je t'ai posé le plateau sur les genoux. Tu ne t'attendais pas à trouver une rose rouge dans un verre. Tu m'as demandé mon secret et tu as ri quand je t'ai répondu que je ne dévoilerai jamais mes tours._

_Nous sommes restés longtemps ensemble. Très longtemps. Trop longtemps._

_Tu as terminé tes études avec brio, décrochant ton diplôme un an plus tôt que prévu. Tu as trouvé un travail dans une grande entreprise, gérant les affaires comme personne, recevant promotion sur promotion. Tu as reçu les postes que d'autres convoitaient depuis bien longtemps. Tu t'attirais la haine de tes collègues, la crainte de tes supérieurs, les éloges de ton unique amant. Moi._

_Je ne t'ai jamais caché que mes amis ne voyaient pas notre relation d'un très bon œil. Ils me disaient souvent que je devrais peut-être aller voir un psychologue, pour arriver à délivrer toutes les émotions emprisonnées en moi à cause de mon combat. Ils étaient même prêts à m'accompagner ! Parce que les véritables amis surmontent tout ensemble, le Bien comme le Mal._

_Et tu sais que j'ai pris mes distances avec eux. Pour finir par ne plus les voir. Je ne pouvais plus vivre sans toi. J'ai fini par tout laisser tomber pour garder la sérénité que je ne trouvais qu'à tes côtés, traçant une croix sur mon passé, oubliant que je leur devais énormément, me privant du bonheur auquel je tenais tant. Oh ! ne grimpe pas sur tes grands chevaux ! Bien sûr que j'étais heureux à tes côtés ! Mais tu sais bien que l'Amitié a toujours été très importante pour moi. N'avoir que toi, du jour au lendemain, fut merveilleux. Mais je me sentais vidé de l'intérieur. Quelque chose manquait à ma vie, et je n'avais pas encore réussi à déterminer quoi…  
_

_Tout ce que tu as fait dans ta vie a toujours été dans ton intérêt. Tu te manquais complètement des pauvres mendiant une miche de pain au coin des rues. Tu ne donnais jamais de pourboire aux gens qui te servaient et tu les traitais comme des esclaves. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir réagi. Mais comment aurais-je pu ? Tu ne m'écoutais même pas… Je n'étais là que pour satisfaire tes désirs. Et quels désirs !_

_J'ai subi toutes tes ignominies parce que mon admiration face à ta beauté et ma peur face à ta colère étaient bien plus grandes que tout ce que j'aurais pu penser._

_Aujourd'hui, je n'arrive plus à supporter notre relation. Je ne sais pas où en serait ma vie si je ne t'avais jamais rencontrée et j'ignore si mes pensées sont encore cohérentes. La seule chose dont je suis sûr est que je ne t'ai jamais aimée…_

_Tu me rappelais un ennemi, un ancien camarade de classe haï, mort de ses blessures quelques jours après la fin de ma Guerre._

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai cru au coup de foudre… Je ne suis pas gay : j'ai été ton amant pendant de longues années._

_Beaucoup parlent de mon courage légendaire. Même si je ne l'avouais pas, j'en étais assez fier…. J'ai décidé d'aller le ranger au grenier, dans la malle à souvenirs. Car ce que je ferai dans quelques instants est pure lâcheté._

_J'aimerais que tu me pardonnes. Pour tout ce que je n'ai pas fait. Pour tout ce que je m'apprête à faire. Ne m'en veux pas. Tu sais au fond de toi que c'est mieux ainsi. Surtout, ne fais pas comme moi. Toi, tu es encore jeune, tu es toujours belle ! Ne gâche pas ta vie comme j'ai gâché la mienne. Profite de chaque instant car, je te l'ai déjà dit, le Temps ne nous attend pas. Il file, il court, sans se soucier de savoir si nous le suivons ou non. Un jour, essoufflé, on perd sa trace et on se perd soi-même. C'est ce qui m'est arrivé._

_Comprends-tu mieux mon geste désormais ?_

_Tu es intelligente. Je sais que tu comprendras. Ne m'en veux pas…_

_Amitiés,_

_Harry._

____________________________________________

Reviews ? :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K. Rowling !

____________________________________________

Lentement, alors que Ron déposait la lettre sur la commode, Hermione éclata en sanglots. Le corps encore tiède de leur meilleur ami gisait dans des draps d'un blanc immaculé. L'expression de son visage était paisible. Il n'avait pas souffert.

« Il a fait le bon choix », murmura Ginny.

« Ne dis pas ça ! » s'emporta son frère.

« Tu sais comme moi que c'est la vérité », rétorqua-t-elle.

Ron ne répondit rien. Bien sûr que c'était la vérité. Mais comment accepter le suicide de son meilleur ami ? Quelle personne sensée était capable de faire cela ?

Une femme en pyjama entra dans la chambre, les bras tendus loin devant elle, les yeux exorbités, marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Un médicomage la rattrapa avant qu'elle n'ait pu atteindre le centre de la pièce.

« Maggie, je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas déranger les autres patients ! Venez, je vais vous raccompagner dans votre chambre ! Vous ne voudriez quand même pas rater l'arrivée de vos enfants ? »

Doucement, il lui prit le bras et l'entraîna dans le couloir. Ron haussa les yeux vers le ciel et poussa un profond soupir.

« Je comprends pourquoi Harry n'ait pas voulu finir ses jours dans cet asile ! »

« Hôpital psychiatrique, Ron, corrigea Hermione, lasse, alors que Ginny lui plantait son coude dans les côtes. »

Il y eut quelques instants de silence, pendant lesquels les trois amis contemplèrent Harry Potter, le Survivant, se remémorant de bons moments passés avec lui. Le médicomage revint, coupant court à leur rêverie.

« Désirez-vous jeter un coup d'œil à son bilan de santé avant qu'on ne le classe aux archives ? »

Il leva le bras et agita un dossier au-dessus de sa tête. Ron le lui arracha et l'ouvrit d'un geste brusque. L'homme le regarda d'un air interloqué.

« Ca vous ennuierait de vous en aller », grogna le roux.

« Ron ! »

« Quoi ?? »

Hermione se prit la tête entre les mains et s'écroula sur une chaise à côté du lit tandis que Ginny levait les yeux au ciel. Elle poussa le médicomage vers la sortie en marmonnant de vagues excuses et vint s'asseoir près de son amie.

« Je sais bien que ce n'est pas ton fort mais tu pourrais faire preuve d'un peu de tact ! »

Mais Ron ne l'écoutait pas. Ses yeux parcouraient à une vitesse folle les feuilles volantes du dossier qu'il tenait entre les mains. Au plus sa lecture avançait, au plus son visage virait au cramoisi. Jusqu'à ce que…

« Tissu d'âneries ! » hurla-t-il en chiffonnant les pages et les envoyant valser par la fenêtre.

Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour. Elle bondit et, d'un coup de baguette, fit voler les feuilles jusqu'à elle. Ron blêmit et recula en voyant l'expression de son visage.

« RONALD WEASLEY ! »

Ron déglutit péniblement, tandis que Ginny tentait d'étouffer un rire. L'hilarité n'avait pas sa place dans cette situation.

« Tu es impossible ! » s'emporte la brune. « Ce dossier est le seul témoin de ce qui est arrivé à Harry durant toutes ces années ! C'est la seule chose qui nous permettrait de comprendre… »

Sa voix s'enroua et, doucement, des larmes vinrent lui caresser les joues. Ron baissa la tête. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il ne voulait pas admettre ce qui était arrivé à son meilleur ami. Il ne savait pas _comment_ tout cela avait pu se produire. Pourquoi le grand Harry Potter avait-il sombré dans la folie ?

Il s'approcha de son amie et, tendrement, la prit dans ses bras. Elle cala sa tête dans son cou et laissa le chagrin l'emporter. Elle non plus ne comprenait pas.

Ginny les regarda quelques instants et, sentant le chagrin sur le point de l'emporter elle aussi, se leva d'un bond et prétendit aller chercher un café. Alors que la porte se refermait doucement derrière elle, un hibou se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre et toqua contre le carreau pour qu'on le fasse entrer.

Hermione s'arracha des bras de son ami de toujours. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre en reniflant et détacha le paquet de lettres attaché à la patte de l'oiseau. Il s'envola directement après, de peur d'avoir un autre chargement aussi imposant à transporter en retour.

La jeune femme alla s'installer à la petite table où se trouvaient encore le reste d'un repas et commença à déchiqueter quelques lettres. Elles étaient toutes adressées à Harry.

« Il n'aura donc jamais la paix ? » demanda-t-elle à mi-voix, plus pour elle-même que dans l'attente d'une réponse.

Ron soupira et la rejoignit. Il attrapa une poignée de lettres et s'arrêta, après avoir vu le visage d'Hermione changer d'expression.

Sous l'effet de la colère, elle devenait de plus en plus rouge. Sa respiration était bloquée. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et commencèrent à lancer des éclairs de fureur. Le contenu de l'exemplaire de Sorcières Hebdo qu'elle tenait entre les mains ne devait pas être des plus admirables. Ron en eût la certitude lorsque plusieurs lettres s'enflammèrent d'un coup. Soudain…

« Cette vieille chouette en remet une couche ! Je ne vais pas laisser passer ça ! » hurla-t-elle.

Elle sortit en trombe de la chambre, laissant Ron abasourdi sur sa chaise. Il s'empara du magazine qu'elle avait abandonné sur la table, tourna les pages et, arrivé à l'article qui avait mis Hermione hors d'elle, commença sa lecture.

_Le Survivant n'est plus !_

_La nouvelle est sur toutes les lèvres. Le grand Harry Potter, qui a vaincu Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, a délibérément mis fin à ses jours dans sa chambre de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. Interné depuis plusieurs mois déjà, il semblerait que le jeune homme en ait eu marre de son état, qui empirait de jours en jours, d'après les magicomages du service psychiatrique._

_Pour rappel, Harry Potter, victimes de graves hallucinations, a dû subir un traitement de force. Certains s'accordent à dire que son malheureux état était dû aux nombreux sorts de magie noire qu'il a endurés durant ses combats contre Vous-Savez-Qui et ses fidèles, mais, durant sa scolarité, ses camarades de classe avaient déjà pu assister à de fréquentes crises de paranoïa._

'_Il se jetait par terre en se prenant la tête entre les mains et hurlait à la mort. Il se relevait en sueur et racontait des histoires à dormir debout pour qu'on lui porte attention', explique Pansy Parkinson, la jeune et jolie secrétaire du Département des Créatures Magiques au Ministère. 'J'ai toujours su qu'il avait un problème et que tout cela finirait mal. Mais que voulez-vous, le statut de héros ne fait pas tout.'_

_On ne doute donc plus que celui qu'on nomme le Survivant aurait dû être pris en charge il y a de nombreuses années déjà et qu'il ne doit sa victoire contre le Mage noir que grâce à sa folie. En effet, qui donc aurait été assez fou pour se mesurer au Seigneur des Ténèbres ?_

_Quoiqu'il en soit, Harry Potter ne fut pas trop dépaysé lorsqu'il fut enregistré au service de psychiatrie puisqu'il y retrouva son ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, le très célèbre Gilderoy Lockhart. D'après le témoignage d'une jeune infirmière, qui a préféré rester anonyme, les deux hommes passaient de longues heures à discuter et à jouer aux échecs._

_Malheureusement, l'état de santé du jeune homme à son arrivée à l'hôpital ne laissait rien présager de bon. Il n'est donc pas étonnant qu'il en soit arrivé à cette issue fatale._

_Bien que nous serons présents à son inhumation, nous souhaitons d'ores et déjà nos sincères condoléances aux proches de Harry Potter._

_En direct de Londres, votre dévouée Rita Skeeter._

____________________________________________


End file.
